sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jewel the Echidna-bat
Backstory She is the oldest of Knuckles' kids, but since her brother was born she was unable to live out her dream as the next Guardian. She enjoys teasing her younger brother, and training with her dad. Like her dad and brother she has a strong connection to the Chaos Force, and like her mother she is very flirtatious. Being "daddy's little girl" does have its advantages in her case, especially when she uses her powers of suggestion, but sometimes it doesn't work as well as she would like it to, in fact sometimes its been known to back-fire. Her echolocation can be used with her wings too, not just her mouth. She focuses chaos energy into her wings and vibrates them at high speed, with this she can see all of her surroundings. She is very hot-headed like Knuckles, insult her and you'll wake up hurting in the face... and everywhere else on your body. Personality Unlike her brother, Jewel is a lot more confident and outspoken. She'll speak her mind very bluntly, showing little restraint or subtlety in her words or actions; she is also very playful, often teasing her friends and brother out of love. Despite her brash nature, Jewel is also compassionate, sometimes showing concern for others when she sees they are feeling down. Relationships Boxer Her younger brother whom she loves to tease. Cabara A friend of her brother who acts strange around her; whenever she tries to talk to him, he stumbles over his words and turns red. Powers and Abilities Super Strength She possesses immense, supernatural levels of strength that seem impossible for a child her age. Hammer Kick, after taking a jump, she spin dashes back down and kicks the ground hard enough to cause vicious tremors. Opponents beware this kick at all costs. Volcanic Stomp happens when Jewel smashes the ground with an earth shaking stomp. As an added effect, fireballs erupt from the ground around her. Flight She can use her wings to maneuver through the air. Retractable Knuckle-claws Like her brother she has retractable knuckle-claws which she can use to deal damage or climb vertical surfaces. With Drill Drive she performs a spinning drop from midair, legs first, she can attack anything beneath her and drill underground. However, she can't drill through most metals. Chaos Energy Manipulation She inherited her father's ability to control chaos energy; with various applications she can use a variety of chaos powers. Her chaos energy level is 3. Chaos Control is the manipulation of chaos energy, the source of many chaos powers that allow her to use teleportation, time travel, spacial distortion, energy manipulation, etc. Charming Suggestion is where Jewel focuses her chaos energy in her throat, and as she speaks her power of suggestion is amplified immensely. Depending on what she wants the target to do, she only needs to say it at this point. For ex:She can immobilize foes by simply saying stop. Earplugs can either limit or completely stop the effects of the suggestion. Jewel Storm uses her chaos energy to create energy constructs of gems and launches them at one or more targets. The projectiles can either cover a vast area or be focused at a certain point. It can't be guarded against, it must be dodged. With Beautiful Guard she protects herself with an energy barrier shaped like various gemstones, pearls, diamonds, emeralds, etc. Using the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald she can transform into Hyper Jewel. Suggestion She can influence others with her powers of suggestion. Trivia (fun facts) Gallery Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Chaos Abilities